Boldly
by SociallyAwkward2
Summary: My first ever story. A story of the relationships between the Hidden Block and Normal Boots members, where they all live in a small town and make YouTube videos. When one member of Hidden Block stars acting strangely, who's to say what happens next? Warning, has gay relationships. (Caddy x Ian) (SpaceButter) If homosexual relations bother you, Please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Boldly**

a spacebutter story yeee

Rules of this weird alternate universe I've created:

-Austin's real height is 6.2", and Jeff's real height is unknown. In this story, Jeff is around 6.3" and relatively lanky, while Austin's height is 5.11" and he's a skinny boy.

-I don't actually play Asagao Academy, and none of the people in this story actually attend it, but somehow, the Hidden Block members and the Normal Boots members are all friends and in the exact same town.

All of them have normal YouTube lives, so yeah.

-they all live in frickin Pennsylvania because I'm tired

-constructive criticism is wanted

Thank you.

 **Chapter 1**

Jeff sighed. He was rather bored, desperately wishing for social interaction. You see, Jeff had been away from his home on a vacation with his family when an uncle or cousin had fallen ill with a extremely contagious and deadly disease unknown to Jeff, ruining the vacation for everyone. Jeff decided to leave, as looking at mountains and rivers wasn't exactly has thing. He'd rather be climbing those mountains, sailing across those rivers. So there he was, sitting calmly, staring out the window of an old boring train. He pulled out his phone and skimmed through his social media, checking Flitter and such. He scrolled through his contacts until he came across one that made him smile 'PuhBuGuh' and for company 'Esdesesdesessesr', more formally known as Austin Hargrave, could always make him smile. They had been best friends for a long time, sharing a pastime of Nario Kart and Zilda. One reason he had come back is because of a new Zilda game coming out, and the little gamer guy had practically begged Jeff to play it with him if either of them happened to get their hands on it. He sighed in satisfaction.

—

11:34 am

Joof: Hey bro!

PuhBuGuh: Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting a text, especially from you. How's your trip going?

:3

—

Of course he would already be using emoticons on the first text he got from him all day.

—

Joof: Actually, we had to sorta cancel. A relative got sick really bad, or something.

PuhBuGuh: Or something?

Joof: Looking at scenery isn't my thing. I'd rather be climbing all over the scenery, and plus, no one I actually liked was there.

PuhBuGuh: No one? :

Josh: Yep. No one. But, you're cool, so that's why I'm here, texting you.

PuhBuGuh: You're coming back soon, right? .3.

Joof: Already on a train to there. Have you gotten the new Zilda game yet?

PuhBuGuh: No, it looks really expensive. I probably won't be able to afford it, at least for now. It's really high-priced, or impossible to find. •~•

—

Oh. That sentence kinda made Jeff frown, he could sense his friends sadness and disappointment through the text, even with the cute emoticons to hide it. He rubbed the back of his neck before replying.

—

Joof: I'm sure it'll be okay! Who knows, maybe we can find it! Or, we could go to Goodwill and find something just as good for $2.00?

PuhBuGuh: Heh, yeah I'm sure 'Elmo's Number Adventure' would be just as good as Zilda.

Joof: I have strayed away from the 4-67 area, maybe I need it.

PuhBuGuh: Pshh- sure you do. You're great Joof. :D

Joof: I try! :D

PuhBuGuh: YOU DID THE EMOTICON-

—

Jeff smiled as he listened to Austin's electronic outburst. After chatting with Austin for a while, he said he needed 'to do a thing' and Peebs, being ever-supportive, let him off at that. Jeff had a sneaking suspicion that Austin had other business to attend to, being that it was almost time for a date with Hana. He supported PBG for liking her, but Jeff had acquired a distaste for her in the past few years.

—

Joof: Don't you have a date soon?

PuhBuGuh: OH CRAP. I guess I just got caught up talking with you, seeing I'm excited that you'll be back.

—

Jeff laughed aloud, getting strange looks from fellow passengers. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He had a long wait until the train got to his stop, so he sighed and tried to fall asleep. He reached into his pocket and set a Location and Time alarm, hoping it would be loud enough to wake him up, setting it to triple the average urgency.

After a moment or two of awkward shifting, he nestled into the seat and let the calming sounds of wheel against track lull him into a light, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Austin smiled contently. He thought his date with Hana went well, even if she was a bit off the entirety of it. She was looking at her phone for a while, leaving Austin to twiddle his thumbs. He loved just quietly staring at her, her presence making him happy, but it was a little saddening. What was so interesting on that phone, that she barely paid attention to him? Ever the optimist, PBG pushed away the thought and just reminisced time they did spend together, even if they admittedly hadn't spent much time together at all. He pushed his house's door, then consecutively flopped down onto a leather couch.

He sighed. He had nothing to do for the rest of today, so he decided texting Jeff would be fun. They could talk about planning the next PB&JEFF video!

—

12:10 pm

PuhBuGuh: Hey, what's up? Are you still on the train? I assumed the 'something you had to do' was leaving the train, but I wasn't exactly sure.

Joof: Erm, yeah. I just got caught up, I met an old friend at the train station.

PuhBuGuh: Wow, really? I guess you always have been quite the popular guy, I wish I had that many friends. '^'

Joof: Hey, you **do** have friends, and it's _quality_ , not quantity.

PuhBuGuh: Can you stop being right about everything?

Joof: I'll try.

PuhBuGuh: Yeah, so where are you?

Joof: Oh, uh, I'm getting stuff at the store.

PuhBuGuh: But it's your first day back?

Joof: It's just stuff like gum and chapstick, you know we're expecting snow. How was your date with Hana?

—

PBG frowned. After recalling the date, he really had no evidence to even call it a date at all, but he had no interest in burdening Jeff with his problems.

—

PuhBuGuh: Oh, it was fine.

Joof: Really? I can see that something's wrong.

PuhBuGuh: How can you see something's wrong?

Joof: Well, first of all, the usage of the word fine. You're one to use words like 'extravagant' or 'wonderful', which isn't a bad thing. Secondly, the wait before you sent it. Contemplating? And thirdly, no emoticons.

PuhBuGuh: You surely know your Austin Hargraves.

Joof: I try to stay up to date.

PuhBuGuh: Look, nothings wrong. It was just like our last date! We went to get coffee, and nothing more. I thought you didn't like hearing my long droning explanations; I didn't want to bore you.

Joof: Mmkay, just know you can tell me anything.

—

PBG did know that, and he knew it too well. Jeff worked double, working for him as his editor with no payment and doing his own videos too. Jeff was always caring, and sometimes even motherly, but he always carried around his little Jeff charm. Austin often thought that he didn't deserve Jeff Fabre, he was such a good friend.

—

PuhBuGuh: Thanks. Hey, you wanna come over and play some video games?

Joof: Oh, sure! I'm unpacking and reacquainting myself with Ian, so I'll probably be there around a quarter to one.

PuhBuGuh: Okay! :3

—

Peebs yawned quietly into the chilled air. Perhaps a nap would sooth him. He stretched out and leaned back against a pillow, taking another one and holding it against his chest for a bit of warmth. With a small huff, he closed his eyes tightly and hugged the pillow to sleep, still hugging it as he drifted into a realm of unconsciousness.

~Le Fashionable Time Skip~

Austin was awoken from his slumber by three loud knocks on his wooden door.

'What time is it?' He thought sleepily. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he got up from the couch and clambered over to the door. He peeked through the window next to the door, seeing Jeff making a funny face at it. He laughed and strolled back to the door.

As he unlocked the door, the larger figure bustled into the house, chuckling all the way.

"Hey Peebs!" laughed the taller male.

"Hello, peasant. Welcome to my kingdom."

Jeff laughed at the spunky man. "So, Austin, what games are we gonna play? I already had one in mind, but you can choose." Jeff smiled.

"Well, uh, okay, we could play Nario Kart, or maybe we could look for some old gems, I have some cartridges. Wait, what did you have in mind? I probably sound really rude and ignorant right now, not to mention dumb, okay I'm stuttering so ideas?"

Jeff chuckled again as he reached into his bag. He really wanted to surprise PBG, so he bought it on his way to his house. Of course he wasn't socializing with Ian, who gives a crap about Ian?* "So, don't get mad at me, but, I think we should play, uh, I dunno,

WIND OF THE WILD, THE NEWEST ADDITION TO THE ZILDA FRANCHISE!?"

Austin was stunned, face warped like a deer in headlights, until the smol boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Oh my lord, THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you! How? How did you even get this?" PBG's face was lit up, every single feature glowing with excitement, so much you could see the happiness radiating off of him. Jeff was even getting hyped off his adrenaline.

"The friend I told you about? Well, he promised me he'd give me it, after I promised I would do some random thing for him in the future." Jeff laughed. "Oh my god, this is- this is so fricking awesome!" Austin cried. Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"I can't wait to play it with you! I can bring over the switch to your house every time we wanna play together." PBG rambled. "Well, let's pop that sucker in there!" Jeff laughs heartily.

As PBG scrambles for the switch, Jeff sits down on the leather couch. Even though he was excited, he kept on thinking back to his encounter with his 'friend'.

—{Flashback}—

 _As Jeff hopped off the train, he breathed in the fresh oxygen. Much better than the train._

 _He looked around him contently. Ian said he'd meet him at his station, right? Then, as if out of the blue, he saw a silver necklace with a green gem on it hanging from a bush._

 _He quickly ran over to it, grabbing the jewelry in his large hands. "Hello? D-Does this necklace belong to anyone?" he shouted. Everyone just rushed past him, aggressively knocking into him as if he was invisible. Suddenly, a man in a cloak rushed up and knocked into his side, causing the tall man to wince and drop the necklace. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" cried a deep voice. Jeff looked to see the man in cloak worriedly clenching onto his cloak's sides. Jeff shrugged it off and smiled. "Oh no sir, it's okay. It's not even-" The man hushed him. "No, please! That necklace looked rather valuable. Here, take this instead of money, I was going to sell it anyways." The man pulled the Zilda game out of cloak. "Take this." said the man. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly-" The man grabbed Jeff's hand. "Take it." He slid the game inside and shut it. Jeff shivered, the man's hand was cold and his eyes were icy and emotionless. He then darted off again, leaving Jeff confused. As the place cleared, he saw the necklace was gone. How odd._

—{Back}—

"Hey, earth to Jeff!? Come back to me!"

Jeff shook himself out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, just spacing out."

Yeah. Just spacing out...

*Call (666) 666-6666 to stop Ian Macleod abuse today.


End file.
